bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshū Kinugyoku
|previous occupation = Wandering |team = Royal Guard |previous team = Unnamed |partner = Jōsai Yūzūmuge |previous partner = |base of operations = Soul King Palace's Gate |marital status = Widowed |relatives = Unnamed Wife(Deceased) Unnamed Parents(Deceased) Unnamed Children |education = Genji School |status = Active |shikai = Nagare |bankai = Randeiryū}} Toshū Kinugyoku (金烏玉兎集 Golden Crow's Egg, Collection of Rabbits) is an old-aged, an extremely skilled, and somewhat lazy in the service of the . Toshū, alongside Jōsai Yūzūmuge, act as individuals who protect the entrance to the . They certify any of the individuals who are attempting to come in through Toshū's own specialized Kekkai combined with the Shakonjōkaku. Among the , he is regarded as "River Child" (川子 Kawako), thanks to his Onmyōdō. Prior to his induction within the Royal Guard, Toshū was a wandering within the , though it wasn't established clearly at the time. His spiritual presence was far beyond others, and he was eventually recognized by the worldly-renowned Onmyōji, . Seimei would be the one to give him his name, as well as write a text based on Toshū. After the death of Seimei, Toshū was found by , then known as Genryū. He would be invited to join the , and would graduate alongside and . After an unknown period of time wandering the realms, he returned, and was immediately inducted into the Royal Guard with Jōsai, causing in the current occupation he holds. Appearance Toshū is a young man incarcerated with the memories of his past. He is burdened with a weight greater than the heaviest of metals, yet lighter than the lightest of feathers. As the world's flow is thought to dependent on him alone, Toshū's burden is reflected throughout his entire appearance. Toshū is a man of short stature, almost skeletal build, and a child-like figure. From what is seen of his face, it appears as nothing more than that of a teenager's, though this is far from the truth. He has seen much of the world, and thus hides this very fact from everyone else. Underneath the spiritually empowered cloth used to hide his nose downward is his demonic grin. The grin stitched onto him by his soul after his Sensei's death. For this reason, he has never once taken it off, unless of course he is in a situation more dire than anything else. Otherwise, Toshū is known to have two markings at the top of his forehead, which appear to indicate that he is the current successor of , as his master had the same markings, though nothing is for sure. Toshū's hair is a distinct, iridescent white color. It is short, and relatively spiked around the top of his head. However, according to some individuals; Toshū's hair was a different color prior to roaming the world. What this exactly indicates isn't known. For all intents and purposes, Toshū's attire is completely like that of an Onmyōji depicted in a fictional series, or in human Onmyōji. He wears the standard Shinigami's Shihakusho, consisting of a black kosode, a pair of black hakama, a white obi and standard tabi and waraji. Over this, he wears what appears to be completely silk robes of the Onmyōji, empowered by the of his comrade's design. Personality Toshū lives completely under the philosophy that nothing can be brought to fruition through one's own actions. No matter how much you attempt to subdue the current of the world, it will constantly flow in the direction that it is meant to, and will lead you inevitably to situations where the current "forks". These forked currents are known to be life-or-death situations, which are present with every single individual in existence. From this philosophy, it can be gathered that Toshū has all but given up on attempting to manipulate his own destiny, paths and choices to reach the point where he wishes to reach. For this reason, Toshū also attempts to dissuade others at attempting to break through the flow of the world. Yet there are a few individuals who he looks up to, and how they broke the flow of the world themselves. These individuals are, Jōsai Yūzūmuge, and . Yet, Toshū isn't aware of his own shattering of the flow. For he forcibly changed the currents of the world, to make him...the apprentice to , the reason behind his current philosophy. Among many things, Toshū is noted to be quite lazy. Because of his dependence on the world's flow, he doesn't bother to do things unless he is divined to do so. Despite his tremendous capabilities in virtually everything he puts his mind to, the fact that Toshū simply doesn't want to do them causes irritation to everyone around him. This includes Jōsai, who regularly has to get food for both of them, simply because Toshū cannot be bothered to stand up and do work. Furthermore, this laziness extends to the field of battle, where Toshū usually sits down, summons his Shikigami, and lets them do the work for him. This calm atmosphere about everything is then represented within his mannerisms. Toshū generally is mildly respectful to everyone he meets, at least putting the "-san" honorific after everybody's last name. But he doesn't appear to care whether they are superior to him in any way or not. After all, he considers himself an observer, and thus the only real affiliation he holds to anybody is the Spirit King, who he refers to as "-sama". But, when he finally gets away from his lazy attitude, even for a moment, Toshū has impeccable resolve. He is shown to quite easily fulfill daunting tasks that would normally take him hours to complete, in less than five minutes. But accompanied with this resolve is his recklessness. Notably, Toshū tends to go out of his way whenever truly active in something, and thus ends up battered and bruised from over-exertion or otherwise. Yet strangely, he is able to keep a calm aura around him, as if there were no desperation present within the tactics he was using to complete a task. He remarks that his tactics are born from the world's flow, and that nobody should question them. Such an attitude is evident within battle; immensely powerful Kidō spells, Shikigami of the highest order, unbreakable Kekkai and the like are all used to subdue an enemy. As such, Toshū is normally refrained by Jōsai to get into a battle, for it is quite the affair when he does enter it. Toshū admits that this nature to go over-the-top was born out of his desperation as a much younger child. He would constantly do whatever he could to survive, so doing things beyond his ability were a given. Other natures from his childhood also passed down to Toshū in the form of different quirks. Whenever he does walk, he walks within a set number of steps, usually five or so; thanks to his confined environment as a younger man. Additionally, he is also quite the glutton because of his lack of food when younger and completely appreciates any and all resources he does have; something which redeems his laziness in Jōsai's eyes. Relationships Jōsai Yūzūmuge History Toshū was born in a time period where war was rampant. There was nothing but bloodshed, wherever and whenever you were born. It didn't matter if you had money, it didn't matter if you had fame, all that mattered was that you knew how to survive. Most children that were born with Toshū died, but he survived. Unexplainably, Toshū was able to run. He ran, for countless days, weeks and even months. He survived to try and make all his ends meet. He barely got the day's bread, and enough water to sustain him. Sometimes he used his charming appearance to woo others for extra food, but most of the time it just caused him to be beaten up further. Toshū constantly was attempting to survive; in doing so, he inadvertently killed others. He had seen enough of the world's blood to know that, he wouldn't ever escape from it. And then, on a miraculous morning; storms were rampaging, rain was pelting, and Toshū finally found peace. This was the experience he felt when he encountered . Abe no Seimei gave him a hand; helping him hide from the thugs that he just stole food from. Seimei then gave him a lecture about how he shouldn't steal, no matter how desperate he got. But Toshū wasn't one to care. He simply looked on at the Onmyōji talking to him; sparking a resolve within himself. As Seimei was about to leave Toshū, Toshū, for the first time in his life, began to cry. His only ray of hope was running away from him, and he would be drowned in darkness once again. Seimei took pity on the young boy, and he clutched his hand. He protected him from the thugs, and then gave him a name, Toshū Kinugyoku. From herein, Toshū would go on a journey that felt like it went on till eternity. On this journey, they would pass through the greatest of mountains, smallest of inns, most beautiful of rivers, and life's greatest wonders. One particular day, Seimei exorcised a demonic spirit and piqued Toshū's interest. Across the room, Abe no Seimei's eyes glinted with some sort of victory within them. It was a look of accomplishment; a look of happiness, even. After all, Seimei had finally found someone to give his responsibilities, fame, and name to. He could then finally lie down in peace, that he left the world with his successor. So, his training begun. It only had lasted for twenty years - a relatively short time period for a Soul - but it was a fruitful twenty years nonetheless. Within these years, Toshū had learnt all the skills Seimei took decades to accomplish, in a much, much shorter amount of time. But then, on the final day of his supposed training, someone evil danced her blade through the heart of Abe no Seimei; that someone being, . She had destroyed the greatest source of peace Toshū ever had in the world, right before his eyes. But he was to do nothing about it. Seimei had died, with a smile etched upon his face. As if...it were stitched onto him. So Toshū stole that smile, and projected it to the face of Yachiru Unohana. It, strangely, frightened her. She was so used to seeing the horrified faces of children that, once she saw Toshū's face, she couldn't help but feel fearful. Yachiru ran, along with her murderous intent. And then Toshū continued smiling, his grin lurking about until the man known as found him. As his smile continued its work on Toshū's face, Genryū's compassion saw through the deception Toshū made. He gave him his hand, and Toshū found a place that he could call his home, the Genryū School. He found people here who accepted him for who he was, and yet he felt slightly lonely. Nobody here could truly understand who he was, or what he was. Yet he stayed. He felt the world's flow centering to this one place. But was it really the world's flow, or was it the flow of his world? None knew, and Toshū didn't care to know. So, for a further decade, Toshū stayed under the tutelage of Genryū, who would later be known as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It was in these years that Toshū began to mask his face, for his smile simply would not perish. Underneath his tutors, Toshū would gain knowledge that gave him control over the world around him. Aside from repelling spirits, he could truly slay the evildoers. He learnt the Art of Killing underneath the same woman who killed his peace, and looked at her with the same face every time. It was also in these very years that would produce what were known as the . Being one of the first recipients of such a weapon, Toshū soon vanished from the School, and the eyes of the Divisions. He wouldn't know where to go, but all he did was follow the flow of the world. So he continued to walk. For what felt like eternity, he walked. He fought beasts of caliber that none knew, and would repel terrors far beyond nightmares. But above all else, he felt a tidbit of happiness. He felt that he was following the footsteps of his Sensei, and so he did so without hesitation. Finally, on one magical day, he reappeared before Genryū. Now with a fully established ; Toshū showed him the smile that he saw through as easily as glass. Genryū smiled back at him, and gave him an order. His order was to protect the lynchpin of the universe. The one lynchpin between the Living and the Dead, the one known as the . Toshū suddenly felt all the world's flow converging around him. He would protect the mediator of souls himself...and he finally realized why his Sensei died happily. He knew that everything would come to this. Among the infinite paths of the world, he saw this one path prior to his death. So, the revitalized Onmyōji accepted the Shinigami's offer. He was put in front of the Spirit King, and was eventually in charge of his defense alongside his current companion, Jōsai Yūzūmuge, and has done so dutifully for the centuries. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Toshū is a man of considerable power, evident from the position offered to him within the Royal Guard. Among their ranks, however, Toshū's power is very minuscule. Due to not possessing a tremendous level of spiritual power, or being accredited with the invention of a particular device or the like, Toshū simply relies on his extensive mastery over the adoption of the world's flow in order to make do. In combat though, he is indeed regarded as one of the greatest foes any opponent could have, with his wizened intellect and Onmyōdō making quick work of those who are unable to comprehend the extents of his skills. Innate Wizened Intellect: Toshū was never born a genius, or so he says. But, when it is considered that he mastered the secrets of Onmyōdō in a relatively short time, this statement can definitely be questioned. Over the years, Toshū's prowess as an academic, detective and tactician have exponentially increased. For this reason, it can be rightfully said that Toshū's intellect is measured not in what he can solve, create or the like, but in how he has improved in the various results from his intellect. Toshū is accredited with the layout of the Shakonjōkaku in it current form, allowing Jōsai to have a complete and virtually impenetrable defense. He has even contributed to the development of the Sekkiseki, in the way of allowing it to be an integral part of the world's flow and its transformations and transfers. This is shown through his development of unique Ofuda to empower his Shikigami. : Though it is well known that Toshū has a plentiful reserve of spiritual power, what is evident about its presence is that it doesn't necessarily affect the environment directly. Rather than that, Toshū's spiritual energy, and by extension, his soul, acts as a catalyst for the energy surrounding Toshū. He is capable of the transformations and transfers of different energies that exist around him naturally, and use them to his advantage within a battle or outside of it. For this reason, it constantly appears as if Toshū's spiritual energy is endless, but this is definitely not the case. Rather, in a more simple perspective; Toshū's energy is never diminished in the first place, and even if he exerts it at full power, it only serves to hasten the flow of reishi to reiatsu within a given area, without actually involving itself in the process. *'Mujōkan' (無常感 Perception of the Evanescence of Life) is the name given to Toshū's dauntingly high skill of Spiritual Awareness. It is something born out of Toshū's desire from a young age to be given the burden of the world's flow in all of its forms. As an Onmyōji, and subsequently, a Shinigami, it is a given that Toshū has the ability to perceive reiryoku in all of its forms. However, because of his tremendous levels of training, experience and willpower, this very skill became extraordinarily refined; to the point where not even a Quincy could dare match Toshū's capabilities. Firstly, Toshū's ability to perceive all forms of reiryoku has been honed to a much higher point than most spiritual beings in existence. Unless one has entirely eradicated their spiritual presence by means of specific devices or techniques, Toshū can see through any spiritual deception or veiling with absolute ease. This skill then extends to the ability to recognize particular reiatsu among others, simply through the analysis of its wavelength, fluctuations and movement. Even more intriguing is that he can readily identify an individual based on their spiritual power alone, as once noticed with his encounter with Kaijin Kurosaki a long while back. As such, this ability can easily be likened to the Pesquisa of the Arrancar, specifically, 's own, thanks to its rather encompassing nature. Beyond his ability to simply analyze reiryoku, Toshū has another aspect to this ability which he rarely reveals. This ability allows him to accurately deduce the flow of reiryoku within any given area. This doesn't simply mean its movement within space though, but rather, it is something more closely tied in with spiritual beings. Specifically, it refers to the transformations and transfer of reishi in any given environment. Like all forms of energy, reiryoku goes through a specific cycle. Within spiritual beings, it is regarded as spiritual power, because it can be used by an individual for various Reijutsu, spiritual constructs and the like. Then, exerted outwards in an aura, it is referred to as spiritual pressure, due to being utilized for both Reijutsu and as a means to project and manipulate the reserves within their souls. Finally, it exists as spiritual particles. These particular particles are noted to be free-living within the atmosphere, until the cycle restarts again. These are the transformations of this particular cycle. The transfers are much simpler. Reiryoku starts within an individual's body, reiatsu is projected outward from it, and the lingering energy is free-living until the transfers restart with the transformations. The ability to perceive this very flow without any fail is the key to Mujoukan. Through his dependence on the world's flow, he unlocked this power. Thus, this allows him to see the speed at which Reijutsu and the like are procured, or how much energy it takes to create a specific effect. The opportunities are almost endless, and are all with Toshū. Onmyōdō Abilities Toshū is, simply put, a master in the arts of Onmyōdō. The manner in which he is able to employ each and every one of his techniques to their utmost limit is something that was taught to him specifically by his master, Abe no Seimei. Like his master, he utilizes the world's flow as a means to construct his techniques. Through the means of accelerating, decelerating and forking the flow of energy within the atmosphere, Toshū is able to procure effects of near limitless potential. Toshū appears to utilize himself as a catalyst to these abilities, taking a toll on him when he does use particularly high-leveled skills and techniques, considering that he catalyzes himself for the acceleration of what he dubs, the reiryoku cycle. Kekkai (結界, Bounded Field) are thought to be the pinnacle of every barrier technique in existence. It is assumed that the technique known as , which splits a space between two points actually descended from the concept of Kekkai. Known to almost all Onmyōji; Toshū's own skill within this particular technique is far beyond most individuals. Due to his occupation of guarding the palace of the Soul King, it is assumed that Toshū's defensive techniques are of the highest caliber in order to be considered for the job, let alone selected for it. Toshū remarks that the process of Kekkai creation is particularly irritable, for it causes him to bind the flow of energy to a specific place. Though it continues to flow, it does so under specific limitations decided by Toshū. In layman's terms, Toshū employs specific latitudinal and longitudinal points within an area of his choosing. These points then connect to each other via a spiritual thread of sorts, which solidifies and becomes the perimeter of the barrier which Toshū creates. Initially, Toshū had to employ his arms as a means to designate these points, flowing his reiryoku outward and subsequently storing it at that point in the atmosphere; through training, however, this necessity was almost entirely removed. Though it should be noted that this form of Kekkai construction would likely be employed when Kekkai on a massive scale are employed, such as the one used to surround the Soul King's Palace, both outer and inner. Upon the creation of the perimeter, the said spiritual points then cause the space between them to become hollow, in essence removing any object within the barrier from existence, unless broken through a particularly strong force. Due to the manner in which these barriers are created, they are almost impossible to destroy utilizing spiritual force, unless it is simply a reinforcement to the physical force an individual carries. For this reason, Toshū employs his Kekkai as a primary means of repelling an enemy, prior to the utilization of his Shikigami and other Onmyōdō teachings. *'Shijinjū Tenkō' (四神獣転向 Conversion of the Four Beasts) *'Sekigami' (斥神 To Reject God) *'Jikūseki' (時空斥 Space-Time Rejection) Ninshiki (認識 Cognizance) Magabarai (禍払い Demon Exorcism) Shiki Fuin (式封印式 Sealing Ceremony) Shinjin no Junchi (神人の馴致 Taming of Gods and Men) Zankensoki Kidō Master Zanjutsu Expert Hakuda Expert Hohō Expert Zanpakutō Nagare (流れ Flow) *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Randeiryū (乱泥流 Chaos adheres to the Current "Literally"; Turbid Current) Quotes *(To Kaijin Kurosaki) You look like you've been running for a long time. Why not sit down and chat? I'm sure we'll have a nice time. *(About 's death) Eh...? That old man...he died? Well...I suppose it was time for him to pass on. No wonder I saw the flames extinguish. He wasn't a simple candle, that old man. He was...like the sun. In all its glory, and everyone radiated around him. *(About 's promotion) So he's the one who was promoted...huh? Well, good for him. He'll finally learn what it means to be responsible. Now let us see which path he takes. The one of the withering flower, or the eternal bone. Or will he choose another path now? Well, who knows, eh? Trivia Behind the Scenes *Toshū's appearance is inspired greatly from Mutsuki Ashiya from the manga series, Donten ni Warau. *Toshū's name is accredited to the Onmyōdō text known as Kinugyokutoshū. However, it is known that the meaning of Kinugyokutoshū, when used with the kanji, 三国相伝陰陽輨轄簠簋内伝金烏玉兎集, actually means "the collection book of the moon and the jade rabbit". The kanji used to form Toshū's name is 金烏玉兎集, which literally means "Golden Crow's Egg, Collection of Rabbits." Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Royal Guard